Checkmate
by thesadisttensaifuji
Summary: Because for Atobe Keigo the King, wooing one Tachibana An is like a game of chess.


**A/N:** This fic is first published in the NXYZ Community account for the forum's anniversary last year. I'd like to acknowledge the lovely The Jabberer for helping me with this. This is one of the first fics I've written, so I apologize if it's a bit sketchy. I'm too lazy to edit and revise, so I'm publishing it as is.

**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Tachibana An is a challenge for him, and Atobe Keigo never backs down from a challenge.

He never forgets the date she promised him on the street tennis courts, when they were both still in middle school.

At first, he thinks that she is nothing but another challenge he has to conquer. He soon realizes that they are not playing a tennis match, but a game of chess. The objective is to capture her rather than defeat her in any way.

He likes her.

He knows that women follow him like they are his pawns, but she is different. She resists his charms and stands up against him. She has a headstrong personality, just like that of a queen.

He has been trying to win her over for some time now, but An has always been elusive, unlike the majority of the female species, who swoon at the sight of him. She is one tough girl, and yet she even has a bunch of freaks pretending to be her knight in shining armor.

He knows he doesn't really have a nice opening. It will take him more moves than usual to capture her heart, but it doesn't really matter.

Atobe Keigo is the king. What the king wants, the king gets.

And that explains why he's in Fudomine right now.

* * *

An sluggishly walks towards the school gates after a rigorous tennis practice. She can't wait for her brother any longer. Her muscles are aching, and she just wants to go home and have a nice warm bath.

She hears murmurs, and finally notices the crowd clogging the school gates.

She is too tired to bother checking what in the world is happening, and carefully makes her way through the mass of warm bodies.

"Excuse me. Ouch! Sorry–"

So maybe this is getting more and more annoying.

An pushes herself a bit more forcefully further into the murmuring mob.

She escapes the horde of students, but she is greeted by a sight she doesn't want to see at all at the moment.

Standing there is Atobe Keigo, in all his glory, casually leaning against the door of his limo.

Great. Just great. An's not really in the best of moods to deal with the resident narcissist of Hyotei.

_I gotta make this quick._

Atobe pushes himself from the car door and straightens himself.

"You're late, An-chan."

"Pardon?"

"I said you're late."

"Sorry, Atobe, but I don't remember having an appointment with you _at all_. I can't believe _you_ of all people would forget about scheduling a meeting before going to meet someone. And besides, I'm all booked for today. Ask my secretary. Now, if you'll excuse me–"

"Being hasty, aren't we, An-chan?"

"Are you deaf? I said I'm busy."

"Then when will you be free?"

"I told you to ask my secretary, not me. Do I have to repeat everything I just said? Geez. You need a hearing aid, Atobe."

An adjusts the strap of her tennis bag, and starts walking away.

"So who's this secretary?" He calls out, deciding to play along.

"That's for you to find out, Atobe-_san_," An replies mockingly without even turning to face him, and continues walking.

Atobe smirks.

_She makes this all the more interesting._

* * *

If An were thinking that she has finally gotten rid of him, then she is wrong. He never gives up easily.

Atobe's limo pulls over a few paces past her, and one of the windows opens.

"Let me just take you home, An-chan."

An stops walking and faces him. She better end this _now._

"Look, Atobe. I don't know why the hell you're doing this, but if you're just bored, then go pester someone else and leave me alone."

An walks away.

Atobe gets off his limo, and jogs to catch up to her.

"What the–what do you think you're doing?" An glares at him.

"Walking you home," Atobe replies as he takes her tennis bag from her shoulders.

An doesn't let him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not a weakling."

"I never said you were, An-chan."

An stops walking and finally raises her voice.

"Just go away, will you?"

"An–"

"Or else I'm going to shout that you're a rapist. Or a mugger. Take your pick.

Atobe knows better than to take his chances further, and finally retires for the day.

"Very well, An-chan."

* * *

For the entire week, the latest gossip has been circulating around Fudomine in an incredible speed: a handsome guy in a limo stirs up a ruckus of onlookers by the gate, waiting for the tennis captain's little sister. She arrives, but sends him off with her witty retorts. _Poor him_.

An rolls her eyes whenever she hears the rumors, knowing that the entire female population of Fudomine is probably thinking the same thing: she's such an idiot to resist a great catch like him.

_Great catch? Oh, please._ _Me? Dating that egoistic bastard? Give me a break._ _And besides…_

An leaves that thought hanging.

She doesn't know why.

* * *

For the second time that week, Atobe is at Fudomine.

He looks through the car window, and is surprised to see a familiar yellow and black jersey, coupled with a mass of seaweed hair.

_Kirihara Akaya._

Atobe wonders what business he has in Fudomine, thinking that it is the last place – apart from Seigaku, of course – to find him after he injured Tachibana Kippei during the Kanto Tournament two years ago.

Knowing the younger boy, Atobe supposes that he must have missed his stop and got off in Tokyo. He must have wandered around, and accidentally found Fudomine. And since he's not moving from where he is, he must have been debating whether the team is worth-challenging or not.

Yes, that must be it. He can't possibly be there because of An, can he?

His rational mind tells him not to worry, as it is improbable, if not impossible, to happen. There are only two knights for a queen, and those are Kamio and Momoshiro, who don't even stand a chance against him.

But still, all his suspicions linger.

* * *

It is never easy to change, Kirihara thinks as he stands outside the gates of Fudomine.

He has nothing to do at the moment, and that makes his mind wander around.

He may not have aimed for Echizen Ryoma's knee during the senbatsu training camp, but that was a friendly match. When Rikkai's victory is at stake and he's pushed to his limits, he might not be able to contain the devil in him.

Such a time came during his third year in middle school, when he was the captain of the team.

Rikkai and Fudomine met in the quarterfinals of the Kanto Tournament that year. He was facing Kamio at singles two, and all had been well until the speed ace turned the tables and pushed him into a pinch.

His eyes were starting to become bloodshot. He tried to control himself, but the mask of the devil flashed in his mind. Before he knew it, he had already fired a shot towards Kamio's body.

He dropped his racket as he saw Kamio barely dodge the ball. He turned to An, who was watching the match, and saw that questioning look in her eyes.

He bowed his head and walked slowly towards the umpire.

He knew his senpai-tachi would be disappointed in him, but he had no choice. He vowed to change.

He forfeited.

An pulled him aside after the results were announced and slapped him.

"I have forgiven you for hurting my brother, but I could never forgive you for giving up in the sport you love just because you can't overcome that stupid devil mode of yours!"

He was surprised to know that she was concerned about him. He initially thought that she was angry at him for hurting another person she cares about and breaking his promise. But now here she was, keeping him to his feet when he's on the verge of falling. For that, he felt grateful.

It was the beginning of a friendship, and maybe even something more.

Kirihara shakes the thought off.

* * *

After minutes of contemplating, Atobe decides to verify his speculations.

He instructs his driver to park somewhere else, and puts on his shades and steps outside.

He is about to approach the junior ace when An exits the gates and comes into view.

"Yo, Tachibana's little sister."

An tries to hide her smile by snapping at him. _Check_.

"What are you doing here?"

Kirihara puts his arms behind his head casually and closes his eyes.

"Nothing, really."

An folds her arms and teases him.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep on the bus again, you brat."

"Hey! I'm not a brat anymore!"

"See? You're whining, Akaya-_chan_." _Check_.

An's light-hearted chuckle reaches Atobe's ears, and for once, the king admits his defeat.

_Checkmate._


End file.
